


Who Knew?

by Koolk322



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolk322/pseuds/Koolk322





	Who Knew?

“Who knew huh?” 

“Knew what?” Mariah asked looking confused. 

“That you and I would be here. Together.” Tessa replied. 

“What still in Genoa City? You know I thought we would leave too but I guess it’s our home now.” 

“No, silly. That you and I would be together happily married in a beautiful house we own. A baby on the way.” Tessa rubbed her own belly. 

“After everything we went through to get here. I’m just happy it’s all been with you.” 

“Aww babe.” Mariah leaned in to give her wife a chaste kiss. “Pregnancy brain has really scrambled your head. You’re talking like a philosopher or something.” 

“What? I’m just reminiscing.” 

“Yeah well nobody starts reminiscing by saying ‘who knew?’” 

“I do and I happen to like it so how dare you.” Tessa pouted. 

Mariah laughed. “I’m sorry baby.” Her voice dipped low. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Mariah yanked Tessa into a kiss that turned passionate and soon later the couple found themselves in their bedroom sending moans and each other’s names into the quietness of the house. 

A couple months passed and Mariah and Tessa were now secretly panicking as any day now their beautiful baby would be born. They were both sitting on their couch watching movies just like old times. Tessa with her belly bump stuffing her mouth with popcorn while cuddling with Mariah. 

“Ugh I can’t wait to play guitar again.” 

“No ones stopping you Tessa.” 

“Yeah you try and play an instrument with a little human being inside your stomach. See if you can play then.” 

“Alright, alright.” Mariah put her hands up. “You win. Geez these last few weeks have really upped your anger. Not that I’m complaining it’s been super hot having you dominate in the bedroom.” 

“Sorry. I’ve been really anxious lately. But on that other note when this bugger finally pops out of me we can totally do more Top Tessa and Bottom Mariah.” Tessa said with an evil grin. 

“Oh please. I let you fuck me a couple times and now you’re claiming the top title. Whatever you say, pillow princess.” Mariah snarked back. 

Tessa threw some popcorn at her. “How dare you! I am not a pillow princess!” 

“Yeah sure. Ms. Oh Yeah Baby Give It To Me Fuck Me Harder!” Mariah imitated Tessa moaning. 

Just to get revenge for the not at all accurate imitation of her during sex Tessa suddenly latched her lips onto Mariah’s neck while she was still fake moaning. Mariah shuts up very quick and immediately starts her own very real moans. 

“Ah fuck Tessa.” 

“Not laughing now are we?” Tessa said smirking into her kisses. Mariah grabs Tessa’s head and starts massaging the back of her neck. “Mmh.” 

Just as Mariah goes to start unbutton Tessa’s shirt, Tessa jumps back and elicits a sound of pain. 

“Tessa?! What happened? Are you okay?” Mariah worryingly said. 

“I think we are having a baby. Like right now.” Tessa calmly states. 

“OH MY GOD! Ok ok let’s go! I’ve got you babe.” Mariah helps Tessa off the couch and out the door into car so they can make their way to the hospital. Mariah speeds her way through the roads only caring about getting her wife to the hospital. They pull up to the hospital and Mariah guides Tessa out the passenger seat and through the doors. “My wife’s going into labor!” Mariah yells. Immediately doctors and nurses come and get Tessa in a wheelchair and whisk her and Mariah into the delivery room. 

After a few hours of labor and pain, Tessa and Mariah welcome a healthy baby boy. After getting him cleaned up they hand him to Tessa with Mariah right by her left. 

“Hi there baby boy. I’m your mom. And that’s your mom too but we’ll figure out names once you’re taking.” Tessa said grinning. 

“What about his name baby?” Mariah asked. 

Mariah and Tessa look at each other for a second until they say it at the same time: “Toby”. 

A couple hours later and Tessa is asleep and Mariah is walking baby Toby around the room. 

“You know your mom wasn’t always as great as she is now. Hard to believe right?” Mariah laughed. Tessa woke up but Mariah didn’t notice. 

“But a long time ago she did some things she wasn’t proud of and we almost broke up. I know right? Crazy. But we stuck it out. Together. Because I knew that she’s my soulmate and I’m hers and we were made to be together. And guess what? I am so happy we did because now I’ve got you.” Mariah looked at a smiling Toby in her arms and kissed his forehead. 

“Who knew huh Toby? Who knew.”


End file.
